dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Behind the Masks characters
featured on the cover of Behind the Masks]]All the characters that appear in Behind the Masks by Susan Patron. Main characters Angeline Reddy Angeline Maude Sullivan ReddyBehind the Masks, Susan Patron, page 53 (born c. 1866),Behind the Masks, Susan Patron, pages 31, 252 referred to as Angie by friends, was the daughter of Emma and Patrick Reddy. She was a citizen of Bodie, California. In the summer of 1880, her father was reported to be dead. However, Angeline and her mother actually believed that he was hiding out somewhere. She loved Shakespeare and began writing plays of her own. Angeline became good friends with Eleanor Tucker and Ling Loi Wing, whom she corresponded with for the rest of her life. Supporting characters Antoine Duval Antoine Duval was a Frenchman, who worked as a detective for Wells Fargo and Company, though he called himself a clerk. He was also a member of the Horribles, an acting troupe. Antoine had a distinct scar that went through his left eyebrow. In the summer of 1880, he worked with Patrick Reddy to expose the corruption in Bodie, California. Several years later, Antoine attended one of Angeline's plays and proposed to her. Eleanor Tucker Eleanor "Ellie" Tucker (born c. 1865) was a classmate and friend of Angeline. She was the daughter of the prominent citizens, Darryl and Ida Tucker. In July of 1880, Eleanor forced her father to reveal the truth about the death of her elder sister, Hope. Eleanor went on to graduate from St. Benedict's Academy in St. Joseph, Minnesota. In later life, she became a philanthropist and married a railroad magnate. Emma Reddy EmmaBehind the Masks, Susan Patron, page 78 Reddy (c. 1849 — 1906)Behind the Masks, Susan Patron, Epilogue, pages 270-273 was the wife of Patrick and mother of Angeline. She nursed Patrick back to health, after he lost his arm. They fell in love and eventually had Angeline. In June 1880, she refused to believe that her husband was dead, despite the whole town believing so. She was proved right at the Fourth of July ball. A year later, Emma moved to San Francisco with her husband and daughter. Following the 1906 earthquake, she helped nurse the injured and died from exhaustion at age fifty-seven. Ling Loi Wing Ling Loi Wing was a Chinese girl born in Bodie.Behind the Masks, Susan Patron, page 24 Her parents came from Kwangtung to earn their fortune, but died before they could return home. Ling Loi was orphaned and left in the care of Popo. Her parents debts to Sam Chung were transferred to Ling Loi. Lottie Johl and the other women at Palace were foster mothers to her. She helped Patrick Reddy and became friends with his daughter, Angeline in June 1880. Ling Loi graduated from St. Benedict's Academy and eventually moved to Hawaii. She married and had five sons. Patrick Reddy Patrick "Pat" Reddy, EsquireBehind the Masks, Susan Patron, page 10''Behind the Masks, Susan Patron, page 62 was a well known criminal lawyer in Bodie, California. He was the husband of Emma and father of Angeline. Patrick and his brother, Ned, traveled around looking for gold, before his arm was shot off by Darryl Tucker. He was nursed by Emma, his then future wife, who encouraged him to become a lawyer. Patrick went into hiding in June 1880 to expose the corruption in Bodie. The following year, Patrick relocated his family to San Francisco, where he opened a new law practice. Minor characters *'"Bab" Babcockry''' (died June 1880)Behind the Masks, Susan Patron, pages 194-196 was a miner and the husband of Bessie. He had many bad habits, such as gambling, drinking, and abusing his son. Babcockry was accidentally killed, when the 601 attempted to force him and his family out of town, despite him being a member. *'Bessie Babcockry' was the mother of Hank and Marbles, and wife of Mr. Babcockry. She worked at a wig shop and had the best hair in Bodie. She was nosy and loved to gossip. *'Beverly-Ann Higgins' was a student of Minnie Williams and classmate of Angeline. *'Big BillBehind the Masks'', Susan Patron, page 145 '''Monahan was an associate of Antoine Duval and member of the theater troupe, the Horribles. He was described as a "giant man with rusty-colored hair." In later life, he married Minnie Williams and moved to Los Angeles. *'Bonanza' was a puppy owned by Lottie Johl. He was named after the street she used to live on. Bonanza was owned by the Walheims, before they were forced out of town. *'Butte' was a member of the Horribles, an acting troupe in Bodie. *'Con Williams' was the younger brother of Minnie. It was rumored that he was a member of the vigilante gang, 601. He convicted of robbing the Johls, but escaped from jail. *'Darryl Tucker' was the father of Hope and Eleanor, and husband of Ida. He was a prominent citizen of Bodie. In 1865, his negligence caused Hope to drown, which he blamed Ida for. That same day, he attempted to hide the drowning by shooting off Patrick's arm, an innocent bystander. *'EliBehind the Masks'', Susan Patron, page 122 '''Johl was a butcher and the husband of Lottie. Him and wife moved to Bridgeport, but eventually returned to Bodie. *'Ellen Fair', one of Ling Loi's "mothers" at the Palace. She was murdered by Jon Draper. *'E.S. Taylor' was a prospector and the partner of W.S. Bodie. He died a few years after Bodie. *'Mrs. Fahey', an assayer's widow, who disapproved of Lottie Johl's former life. *'Hank Babcockry' (born c. 1867)Behind the Masks, Susan Patron, page 58 was the son of Bessie and Mr. Babcockry. He joined the vigilantes once as a "joke", but was caught by Angeline. Hank later became a "respectable lawman." *'HerbertBehind the Masks'', Susan Patron, page 241 '''McPhee was one of the biggest shareholders of Standard Mine. *'Hope Tucker' (died 1865)Behind the Masks, Susan Patron, page 252 was the first daughter born to Ida and Darryl Tucker. She drowned on the same day of her sister's birth. *'Ida' Tucker was the mother of Eleanor and Hope, and the wife of Darryl. In 1865, Darryl blamed Hope's drowning on Ida, but confessed that it was his fault nearly fifteen years later. *'Jon Draper', a man, who murdered Ellen Fair. He was sent to Bridgeport to await trial. *'Julia' worked at the Palace and was one of Ling Loi's "mothers." She was arrested for vagrancy. *'Constable Kirgan' was a corrupt police officer in Bodie. He and two others were found guilty of robbing the Johls and sent to jail, but escaped with his partners, Con Williams and Pioche Kelley. *'Lee Wing' was the father of Ling Loi. He came from Kwangtung, China, but died in an accident before he cold earn his fortune. Lee left behind a large sum of debts. *'Lottie "Lottle" Johl' (died March 1881) was Eli's wife. She was working at the Palace, when she met Eli. Lottie was like a mother to Ling Loi. She and her husband returned to Bodie, after being robbed on the way to Bridgeport. Lottie died the following year and was buried in the Bodie cemetery. *'Marbles Babcockry' was the younger son of Bessie and Mr. Babcockry. *'Mrs. McPhee' was the wife of Mr. McPhee. She disliked Lottie Johl, but learned to be civil with her. *'Minnie Williams' was the teacher of Angeline and sister of Con. In 1880, Minnie helped Eleanor and Ling Loi enroll at St. Benedict's and left Bodie to study at a teacher's college. Minnie returned and met Bill Monahan. They married and moved to Los Angeles. *'Ned Reddy' was the brother of Patrick. Before Patrick lost his arm, the two brother were partners in prospecting. In 1880, Ned was searching for silver in Leadville, Colorado. *'Nell McCloud', one of Ling Loi's "mothers," who worked at the Palace. She was arrested for stealing. *'Pioche Kelley' was the corrupt sheriff of Bodie. He found guilty of robbing the Johls and sent to jail. However, he escaped with his partners never to be seen again. *'Phillip Walheim' was Eleanor's crush. Him and his family was forced out of town by the 601. *'Popo', a dressmaker and the foster grandmother of Ling Loi. She took in Ling Loi, after her parents died. *'Dr. Rawbone' was a dentist in Bodie, who treated Angeline's mother, Emma. *'Mrs. Rawbone' was Dr. Rawbone's wife. She disliked Lottie Johl, because of her former life. *'Sally O'Toole' was the widow of Tommy. After her husband's death, she took in eight boarders. She was good friends with Emma Reddy. *'Sam Chung' was Patrick Reddy's long-time client and Ling Loi's guardian. After the deaths Ling Loi's parents, who owed him money, Sam put her in the care of Popo. *'Silius Smith' was a carpenter and one of Sally's boarders. *'Madame Steele' was the owner of the Palace. *'Sunny Mollie' was one of Ling Loi's "mothers." She was hit on the head, which led to her overdosing on opium and dying. *'Tommy O'Toole' (died 1878)Behind the Masks, Susan Patron, pages 111-112 was a miner and the husband of Sally. He died during a mine accident. *'Mr. Walheim' was one of Patrick's clients. The 601 forced him and his family out of town. *'Mr. Ward' was the owner of Ward's Furniture and Undertaking Shop. He became temporary sheriff, after Pioche Kelley was found guilty of robbery. *'W.S. Bodie' (died 1860) was a prospector, who discovered gold in California. He died during a snowstorm and the town of Bodie was named after him. *'ZachariahBehind the Masks'', Susan Patron, page 208 '''Gibson, a coachman and boarder at Sally O'Toole's. He proposed to her biweekly, but was always refused. Gibson was hired by the Johls' to drive them to Bridgeport. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:Behind the Masks Category:Behind the Masks characters